For One Night Only
by DistrictThirteenTribute
Summary: Let's face it. The Chosen One marrying the love of his life? That's bound to be an amazing wedding. So let's find out how it's all going down. Told in Ginny's POV. She'll tell us what's rumored, what's expected, and what's the real deal.


**Okay, so you guys already read the summary. Pretty self explanatory, but there's a couple of things you got to keep in mind. I hated that Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts. So in this story, he didn't. He's only mentioned once, but I just wanted to clear that up. Also, Neville and Luna are married because, quite frankly, they belong together. I mean, how adorable was that scene of them on the stairs at the end of Deathly Hallows Part 2? So cute. Alright well, hope you enjoy!**

_"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"I looked down at the man I've loved for over half my life. Tears threatened to fill my eyes as I saw him on bended knee with an open velvet box in his hands. It took all I had not to burst out crying. I glanced at the ring but quickly looked into his eyes. He was serious. Bloody hell, he was serious!_

_It was another normal day at the Burrow. We all just had lunch and Harry asked me to go on a walk with him. We were pretty far out in the garden. I'm sure if anyone were looking out the window from the inside of the house, they wouldn't be able to see us._

_Harry took me completely by surprise. He simply turned me around, got down on one knee, and popped he question._

_I had yet to answer him._

"_Oh Harry." I managed to speak before covering my mouth with my hands in disbelief. I dropped them soon after. "Yes, of course I'll marry you." He stood up to kiss me._

That was almost a year ago, but I remember it as if it were just yesterday. As I twirled my engagement ring around my finger, I couldn't help but think about the day he proposed. It was the happiest day of my life, but it would soon be replaced by tomorrow. Tomorrow is my wedding day.

The first person to find out that Harry and I were getting married was mum. She figured it out on her own actually. I don't know if it was the way I was acting or the smile that refused to escape my lips, but somehow she managed to figure it out mere moments after it happened. I never bothered to ask.

The second I got upstairs, I owled Hermione and Luna. Within the hour, Hermione had Apparated to my house, urging me to tell her how it happened. Luna didn't reply until a few days later. She was in Africa at the time searching for a new species of magical creature she'd read about. She sent her congratulations and a promise to come see me as soon as she could.  
>The men in my family surprised me because they already knew Harry was going to propose. They were just waiting for him to do it.<p>

"How did they know?" I asked Harry soon after the engagement dinner mum planned the day after he asked me to marry him.  
>"I was talking to Ron about it a couple of weeks ago and Fred and George overheard. Guess they couldn't keep their mouths shut."<p>

It wasn't long after that that the news of our engagement made the front page of the Daily Prophet. As soon as word got out that 'The Chosen One' was engaged to be married, we were definitely the talk of the entire Wizarding World. Everyone knew that I was Harry Potter's girlfriend, but as the years passed, it sort of took a backseat in the headlines. When he proposed, however, we were reluctantly pushed back under the spotlight.

I'm not known for being overly dramatic, but when it came to the preparations for my wedding, that really changed.

The day after our engagement dinner, I got to work on the wedding plans. Should there be a large guest list or only our closest family and friends? Indoors or outdoors? And where the hell are we going on our honeymoon? Luckily, I got loads of help from mum, Fleur, Hermione, and Luna. Mum and Fleur, who had already gone through this, knew exactly what they were doing. Luna had eloped with Neville after only a year and a half of dating, but she was also a big help. Hermione was great at giving her opinion as well as her support. She was the only one who wasn't married or engaged to be, and I could tell she felt a little left out at times. She'd never mention it. But I knew her day would soon come. If only Ron would just ask her already.

It didn't take long for me to choose the basics for the wedding. Like Bill and Fleur's, it would be here at the Burrow, and outdoors under a giant tent. I settled on a guest list of about sixty. This would include our friends, family, former Hogwarts professors, coworkers, reporters and photographers. Despite Hermione and Luna's insistence on keeping this wedding private, I chose not to. The way I see it, Harry is not only my future husband but also the savior of the Wizarding World. People everywhere love him and if they can't be there in person to witness his wedding, then seeing it in print seemed like the fair thing to do. So with Harry's approval, journalists and photographers from the Wizarding World's best magazines and newspapers would be coming to our wedding.

Then there was the whole matter of the wedding party. Clearly, Ron was set to be Harry's Best Man. I had a decision to make. After thinking it through for days, I decided the title of Maid of Honor would go to Hermione. She's been with me through everything. She would tolerate it when I spoke nonstop about Harry during my early years at Hogwarts. She comforted me when he started his relationship with Cho Chang. It was also her who suggested that I try to get over Harry and see other people. "Maybe it's for the best," she told me. It's perhaps the one thing Hermione was ever wrong about.

Luna took the news of me making Hermione my Maid of Honor well. She even admitted that she anticipated it, seeing that Hermione and I have been friends for much longer, but she was honored to be one of my bridesmaids.

Since the wedding would be taking place here at home, it meant all cooking would have to be done here as well. As much as I loved mum's cooking, I didn't want her to do it all herself. So Fleur, Luna, Hermione, and I gladly volunteered to help. Mum reluctantly agreed. Dinner was to be Harry's or my favorite dish, depending on what the guest chose. Drinks would be Firewhiskey, champagne (a Muggle alcoholic beverage that Hermione said was always present at special events such as this), Butterbeer, and pumpkin juice for the kids and any pregnant guests. What I was really looking forward to was the cake, but mum refused to give out any information about it.

I remember one day Harry asked me exactly what I was planning for our wedding (I discussed very little wedding details with him, you see). Apparently, he heard from someone at the Ministry that I had ordered one hundred white doves to fly overhead while Harry and I shared our first kiss as man and wife. There was another rumor that we had invited some former Death Eaters in attempt to make amends. I also heard Celestina Warbeck planned to make a surprise performance at our reception. Not so much of a surprise now, is it? Either way, no thank you.

Harry told me that since it appears that I'm doing most of the preparations, some of his Muggle-born coworkers have referred to me as "Bridezilla", whatever that is. When Harry told me what it was, I'll admit, I was a bit offended. Yes, I want my wedding to be perfect (what girl doesn't?), but that's no reason to call me a crazy, obsessive, perfectionist bride-to-be. It wasn't as if I've been pulling my hair out over it. I like to think I've been quite calm through everything. It's not like I've been doing all this myself. And Harry has helped! He's done a lot actually. He owled out the invitations and has the list of the people who have RSVP'd. He's solely planning our honeymoon and he managed to get someone to marry us. Although that part was fairly easy. Kingsley, the Minister of Magic for five years now, had insisted on doing it himself. He said it would be one of his most honorable and greatest achievements as Minister. See what I mean about everyone loving Harry?

What I could not wait to do was pick out my wedding dress. In traditional bridal fashion, I wanted it to be white, but that's basically all I wanted for it. I had no plans to spend an extraordinary amount of money, mainly because I don't have it. I'm a simple girl, so a simple dress would be perfect. It didn't take too long to find the right one. It was floor length with a train only a couple of feet long. It was strapless and had a long cloth that tied around my waist and trailed at my side. The cloth originally came in gray but I changed it to royal blue to go with some of the decorations. The only people who have seen me in it are mum, Hermione, Fleur, and Luna. The next time I'm going to wear it will be shortly before walking down the aisle. And I cannot wait.

This being the wedding of 'The Boy Who Lived', people have been talking about it since they heard of it. I know that there are things people are expecting. I've heard talk about it being the wedding of the century, which is a pretty high bar, considering a new century started just three years ago. The world may have expectations, but Harry and I don't. All we really expect is to be happy and safe. We love each other and having the ceremony tomorrow will only make our bond stronger. I've known for a while that Harry is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I couldn't be happier that he loves me just as much. Tomorrow will be the best day of both our lives. Harry and I are going to be married. All these months of preparation, worry, and stress will finally pay off, even if it's just for one night only.

**I hope everyone had a happy and safe Christmas and got everything you wanted. I got word that I got accepted to college on Christmas Eve, so that day went pretty good. Happy New Year and thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
